Three's a crowd
by saintgem
Summary: Hope & Harry Potter are starting their years at Hogwarts. Life is great untill Harry, Ron, and Hermione are kidnapped. It's up to Hope to find them along with her best friend and a particular Slythern.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **If I was J.K. Rowling I would have my own fanficion website. I am borrowing her characters. All the things that are not from the book are mine.

**Pairings:** DM/OC(HoP) HP/? OC(JB)/? RW/?

**Rating:** K+ I'm not a smutty writer but there is some romance and dirty humour ;)

**A/N:** Hi there. This is my first fanfic and I'm writing it on my kindle. So sorry about spelling and grammar :S. Also, sorry if I repeat words like replied, exclaimed, but, also(see I said it twice in this sentence), stuff like that. I'm just a teenage girl who can do math but sucks at all things English :D ~Gem

**UPDATE: **With loads of help by: **_YukiKyo,_** I added more story and fixed errors :).

* * *

Chapter 1

Hope's POV

I dragged my luggage and my newly bought pet barn owl, Erwin. I had gotten him yesterday at Eeylops Owl Emporium. He was orange with a white face and ruffled feathers. He was small, just a foot tall, but had a wingspan of about twice his height. My twin brother's owl Hedwig was right next to Erwin. The two owls, unlike their owners, despised each other. At the moment Erwin was trying to snip Hedwig's wing with his beak.

''Knock it off you two,'' exclaimed Harry.

Harry and I are very much alike. Other than the fact that I am a girl and Harry is a boy, we're very similar. We both have messy black hair but mine ends at my shoulders. We both have the same facial features, although I have hazel eyes while Harry's are bright green. Harry also wears glasses, but my vision is perfect. We both aren't really athletic with our small frames and nonexistent muscles. We never had the chance to run at the Dursley's, so neither of us were in shape. I spent my free time drawing while Harry liked to read and write.

We both have very different personalities, while Harry likes to be quiet and mysterious, I like to talk a lot and be outgoing. I also am what you would call, mischievous, but I call it being sly. Unlike me, Harry is brave and tries stand up for others. I'm not saying I wouldn't stand up for others but I'm just cowardly I admit that I get worried and nervous real easily, mostly because of how me and Harry grew up I suppose.

The Dursley's never thought of Harry and I as family. They thought of us as their maids. We cleaned the house, washed clothes and dishes, dusted, and all of that great stuff. We learned the hard way what would happen when we refuse. One punishment, we had to sleep in the shed outside for a week. In January. Harry almost got frostbite and I couldn't sleep a wink. Sometimes Dudley tricked his parents into believing that we had done something wrong when we hadn't done anything at all. When Aunt Petunia enrolled us in 3rd grade at the same school as Dudley, he told his Mom that we were "unfit to go to school" and that we got in fights with other kids. I never knew you could be unenrolled from 3rd grade after one week of school. After that we never went to school. We learned from books that we picked up after Dudley.

Our main use for Dudley, was as a punching bag. Whenever Dudley felt like punching, he didn't use his punching bags (he had four), He used Harry and I, mostly Harry though, because Dudley said couldn't punch a girl. But it didn't stop him. He once punched me straight in the face and broke my nose. He kicked Harry in the balls once too. After a while I started fighting back, I got pretty good. I once left him with a broken arm. Harry was better with defensive moves. But now that we were away from the Dursley's I was nervous and worried. I was worried because we had never really done magic before, other than Harry's whole snake incident and some unexplainable mishaps, and I was nervous that we would mess up and be sent back to the Dursleys.

''So… Harry, Are you nervous?'' I asked.

''What's to be nervous about?'' He replied. He seemed nervous to me, I could feel it. It was one of those twin instinct things. Maybe he was hiding it.

''Oh I dunno… Maybe the fact that we are going to a WIZARD SCHOOL. For WIZARDS! Aren't you the least bit worried?'' I exclaimed. The whole idea kinda stressed me. What if I wasn't good at magic? Some of these kids probably learned some from their parents. Harry had to be the least bit nervous.

''Not really,'' He calmly said ,''Just a bit overwhelmed,''

''Aren't you just worried that nobody will know you-,'' I stopped, remembering that everyone, and I mean EVERYONE will know who Harry is. He remembered as well and looked away from my gaze.

About a 2 days ago, Hagrid came to the place the Dursley's took us into hiding and told us about the night our parents died and the wizarding world.

"Your parents were killed by a dark wizard, he-who-must-not-be-named." Hagrid started, "You were both 'bout one years old. You know who crept into the house and made an father, James Potter, told your mother to take you two and hide. He then tried to hold up the dark wizard, but was then killed. He then went over to your mother, brilliant witch she was, you know you have her eyes Harry, But you Hope, you have your father's eyes. She took you two to the other room and hid you, Hope. She put you in a cabinet that couldn't hold both of you guys. She took Harry to another room to hide him, but was killed by you know who. He then tried to kill you Harry, but somehow backfired and killed Him and left you with your scar."

We were both speechless. We had been told by our aunt and uncle that our parents had been killed in a car crash. That night neither of us slept a wink. The day after that he took us to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies and a pet. After we had gotten our owls, we got our wands. Mine is 12 inches, made of Holly, and has a dragon heartstring core. Harry's is 11 inches, also made of Holly, and has a phoenix feather core. While Harry and Hagrid went to look at brooms, I went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

There was a boy about my age, maybe older who was being fitted. He had platinum blonde hair and a smug look on his face. He was sorta cute, but looked stuck up. He was being fitted into Hogwarts robes I saw.

"Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Yea, first year," I replied.

"Mine too. I better be in Slytherin, everyone in my family has been in Slytherin. How about you?"

"I'm really not sure. I didn't even know about the wizarding world until yesterday."

"Are you a muggle? I would never talk to a muggle,"

"A muggle? I don't know what that is either," I replied. I started to get pissed.

"A muggle is a person that lacks the knowledge of magic. Hogwarts has been allowing those filthy mudbloods into the wizarding world, when it should be just purebloods."

"My parents were wizards , but I've lived with 'muggles' my whole life. If you excuse me, I should get out of your presence," I turned towards the door.

"Oy! Wait, what's your name?,"

"Hope. Hope Lily Potter." I replied leaving him a shocked look on his face. I walked out of the store. I could hear him mumble what I think is his name.

"I'm Dra-"

I slammed the door before he could finish. After that, Hagrid told us about some of the professors at Hogwarts.

"Professor Dumbledore, He's the headmaster, and a brilliant wizard. Mcgonagall, oh don't get on her bad side. And theirs Snape, Sneaky fellow with no sense of humor or feelings." Hagrid stated,"He also needs to wash his hair," We all laughed and continued shopping.

''I really don't want to talk about it,'' replied Harry, breaking me out of my thoughts, ''Anyway let's go to... Platform 9 and three-quarters,''

We soon found out, that there was no platform 9 and three-quarters. Just Platform 9 and then 10. I looked around for the boy I met yesterday at Diagon Alley. What was his name... Dragon or some sort. I'm really bad at remembering names. Harry spots a family of redheads who have an owl so we go over to ask them.

The group was made of about 7 people who seemed to all be related. Two females and five males. The oldest male, their dad I presume, took one look at Harry and was speechless.

''Harry Potter?'' He gasped, as if he'd never think a boy like Harry would be at a train station. I rolled my eyes, realizing that he hasn't even looked my way.

''Yes sir,'' Harry replied. He was always a gentleman, even to strangers. The man was starstruck then finally realised that I was right next to him ,''And you are?"

"Hope Potter, Harry's twin sister," I tried not to sound upset. I am not completely happy over this whole chosen one thing. I always tried to get attention from people, from our lack of attention from our aunt and uncle.

He mumbled something that was inaudible but I could make out some words '...chosen one... twin sister... never knew...' The older female finally spoke, "First year at Hogwarts?" We nodded," It's Ronald's first as well," pointing to the youngest boy whose ears were turning red.

"I'm Molly Weasley, this is my husband Arthur, this is Percy who is a 5th year and also a prefect! These two are Fred and George-" she was interrupted by one of the twins who said, "I'm George Ma! not Fred,"

"Very well then, This one is George and this one is Fred." she replied.

"We're joking Ma," replied the other twin,"I'm George and that's Fred, you were right the first time," Mrs. Weasley mumbled something under her breath and continued, "These are the twins who are 3rd years, and Ron who is in your year, and this is Ginevra who will be joining you all next year." she finished with a sigh. I noted the fact that Ginvera couldn't stop gawking at my brother. I will have to figure that out later.

"Ma! Don't use my full name! I'm Ginny," she softly stated.

"Do you guys know where platform 9 and three-quarters is?" Harry asked.

"Yes it's right here, follow Ron," Mrs. Weasley then walked with her husband, Percy, and the Weasley twins over to a brick wall. To my surprise they started running towards it. I cringed and looked away, ready to hear a crash, which never came. They had teleported or disappeared somehow. I knew wizards equal magic, but being able to teleport through a wall? In the middle a crowded train station? In front of muggles?

"Our turn I guess," spoke Ron for the first time. He and Ginny started running towards the wall. I looked at Harry who just shrugged then we both took off, pulling our owls and trunk. I braced myself for the wall thinking this might not work, but we just went through the wall as if it wasn't there.

Platform 9 and three-quarters was a simple platform filled with all sorts of who were with their kids. On the rail was a beautiful train calls the Hogwarts Express. Mr & Mrs. Weasley and Ginny said their goodbyes to me and my brother and then the Weasley boys. They left and we got on the train. After getting situated, Percy had to go to a prefect meeting and the Twins left to their older friends which left Me, Harry, and Ron. Oh and Scabbers the rat who I did not enjoy meeting. Our compartment opened up and there stood the boy from Diagon Alley with two boys who seemed to be his bodyguards.

"Hope. Harry. Weasel" He greeted coldly on the last one, " I thought you had better taste Hope."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I exclaimed. Better taste in what? Compartments?

"Hope, do you know him?" Asked Harry.

"I met him yesterday at Diagon alley. And what do you mean 'better taste'?"

"In friends. Why, you and your brother should be over in compartment 3 with the pure bloods are, not this, blood traitor." he finished, with a sneer directed towards Ron, whose ears were bright red.

"Don't call me that Malfoy. I'm twice the man you'd ever be," shouted Ron, whose face was turning almost as red as his hair.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can tell who are the right people to be friends with," said Harry, trying break up the fight before it began.

"Hope? Maybe you have more pride than your Potty brother and his Weasel friend. And it's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy to you peasant" he spat the last part to Ron. That was it. He had struck my last nerve.

"Listen here Draco. Don't you dare talk to me or my brother and my friends that way," I pointed my newly bought wand at his throat,"Now move your sorry arse out of here before I kick it!" I exclaimed. I watched his face get even paler than before. His gray eyes showed... disappointment?

"You'll be back," He exclaimed before, turning around and walking back to his compartment along with his brainless goons.

"He's a git." said Ron,"He and his family. We knew each other from quidditch lessons. Always thinking that he's king and ruler just 'cause his family are wealthy purebloods,"

"No arguing there." Harry replied. The boys continued the train ride talking about Quidditch while I couldn't help but think about Draco. He was very... mysterious, but he was also very bossy, and mean, it's as if he thinks he is the ruler of the world. I probably would've liked him, if it wasn't for the fact that he hates my guts right now. A bushy haired girl came and asked if we had seen another first year's toad. I helped look and met a girl named Jewel Birch. We talked about life and school the rest of the ride until we got to Hogwarts.

The school itself was beautiful. A huge castle like building with a forest in the background and a lake. I saw Hagrid who was helping the first year's. Jewel and I and walked to my brother and Ron.

"You ready?" asked Harry.

"Yea" I forgot all about Draco and being nervous. I walked to the castle, excited about my new life and home.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **If I was J.K. Rowling I would have my own fanficion website. I am borrowing her characters. All the things that are not from the book are mine.

**Pairings:** DM/OC(HoP) HP/? OC(JB)/? RW/? and many more :3

**Rating:** K+ I'm not a smutty writer but there is some romance and dirty humour ;)

**A/N:** Hai there! All you 5 viewers! Technically 3 cause I viewed twice *sigh* so anyway here is the sorting of the originals + my oc' s (Hope & Jewel) btw Jewel will be Hope's best friend and a Hogwarts version of me (get it cause my nickname is Gem and a gem is a jewel? Hahaha... I need a life) Anyway back to the chapter! ~Gem

P.s. Time lapse coming up soon. Probably next chapter. To about 3th year. More details soon

P.p.s PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE IDEAS THAT ARE NOT MINE :D

**UPDATE: **With loads of help by: **_YukiKyo,_** I fixed errors and added a bit more info.

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry's POV

My sister and I made our way to the castle which would be our new home. I was baffled by it's size and the luxuriousness of it all. Well, any place that isn't the Dursley' s is more luxurious. Hope and I shared a cupboard under the stairs for a while, then Hope started erm... needing more privacy and got Dudley's second bedroom.

I remember the day we got our letters from Hogwarts. Mine was addressed:

Mr. H Potter

Cupboard under the stairs

4, Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

And Hope's was

Ms. H Potter

Dudley's second bedroom

4, Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Uncle Vernon got pissed and then moved me back in with Hope. Our next letters were addressed

Mr & Ms H Potters

Dudley's second bedroom

4, Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The day after that, more letters came. Through the windows and mail flap. Some came through the chimney. Hope and I tried to grab the ones that were falling instead of picking some off the ground. Which I have to admit was very dim witted on our part. But Hope wanted to know what the letters were from and why our aunt and uncle didn't give them to us. She tried to blackmail Dudley into telling us what was in teh letters. But he refused saying he himself had no idea. Then the Dursley's took us on a road trip to random places. The letters still came. It wasn't until the last place, an island with a simple hut, that Hagrid came and changed our lives forever.

It was overwhelming,to learn that magic and wizards and witches were real, and on top of that, I am their wizarding saviour or something. I mean, what does an 11 year old boy want more then being targeted by a dark wizard.

* * *

Hope's POV

Jewel and I walked into the castle along with Harry and his new friend Ron. The place was beautiful, there were candles everywhere and there were paintings which moved and spoke to people. They were amazing, a bit creepy, but still amazing. One man spoke about the good old days, another went to visit another painting. The great hall was a giant room filled with tables,Four long rows for each house and then a table for the teachers. The room was filled with people greeting each other, nervous first years and bored teachers.

I recognized Dumbledore from when we met him. Along with Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and some other teachers. There was a new one according to Ron's older brother Percy. Quirriel or something. He was somewhat nervous and had a turban around his head. Apparently he was the Defence against Dark Arts teacher.

There was a raggedy old hat on a stool. l found out it was a sorting hat when to my surprise it started singing a song. I noticed Draco staring at me, I looked away before we had eye contact. I didn't like him,And he didn't like me or Harry. Or did he maybe he did, I wasn't sure. I've been here for an hour and I've already have a boy problem.

Jewel spoke, startling me from my thoughts,"Which house do you think you will be sorted into?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. How about you?" I replied. I was really unsure. I didn't know too well about the houses. Hagrid gave us brief descriptions on houses. I really don't want to be in Slytherin, even though my personality was perfect for a Slytherin. Hagrid told us that Slytherins were mean and sneaky, showoffs and attention hogs. I hope Harry and I are in the same house. I felt anxious, wishing my last name wasn't so far down the alphabet.

.

"Either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff," she spoke,"I like to be challenged when it comes to learning. And I sorta fit the description of a Hufflepuff."

The sorting hat had just finished its song about friendship and unity. Professor McGonagall stood and read a name from a scroll.

"Ansley, Jarred."

A short brown haired boy stood and walked to the sorting hat. McGonagall placed it on his head and a few seconds later it shouted,"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table clapped and welcomed its new member. Three people then got sorted into Gryffindor, Slytherin, and another Hufflepuff. Then McGonagall said,"Birch, Jewel!"

"Wish me luck!" said Jewel

"Luck!" I replied.

Jewel, I had learned was a muggleborn witch. She had caramel coloured skin and dark brown hair that looked black except for when the sun hit it. She wore her hair in braids that trailed down to her shoulders. The sorting hat was placed on her head and then shouted,"RAVENCLAW!" She then ran over to the Ravenclaw table, with a giant grin on her face. The bushy haired girl, who was named Hermione Granger, was placed in Gryffindor along with Neville Longbottom, who was the boy who lost his toad. Draco was placed in Slytherin, I noticed. Now I really dont want to be in Slytherin. A short time later it was almost my turn.

"Potter, Harry!" shouted McGonagall.

The whole hall started whispering and stared at my brother. Harry did not like it when people's attention was on him. I was the one of us who loved being center of attention. The sorting hat was on his head for a bit longer than Jewel' s but then shouted,"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table stood up and roared. My brother's cheeks turned red and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to the Weasley twins.

"Potter, Hope!"

I was broken out of my thoughts and walked over to the sorting hat. There was even more whispering for me then when Harry went. I smirked at that fact. Take that Harry! Wait, what am I thinking, he's my brother and I'm not jealous of him.

The sorting hat was placed on my head and then said,"Hope Potter. The twin of Harry Potter." At least the hat knows who I am. "Hmm.. you could easily go in Hufflepuff, but what's this? Jealousy?" I'm not jealous, I'm just... upset. "Well then… you are also sneaky and cunning. A bit selfish and impatient. The answer is SLYTHERIN!" shouting the last, word out loud.

I was shocked. I had knew that Slytherin was the house that didn't listen to the rules and we're somewhat stuck up. I mean, look at Draco. Well it couldn't be that bad. I smiled and walked over to the Slytherin table who were cheering and roaring over my acceptance. I was upset that I wasn't with Jewel or Harry but I do have to make more friends if i'm going to stay here for seven years.I sat next to a girl named Pansy Parkinson who was also a first year. Draco was nearby, but didn't look at him, it was too awkward. I chatted with Pansy and a girl named Tori Slander who was a pureblooded witch with blond hair that had purple highlights. Maybe Slytherin wasn't so bad after all.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** If I was J.K. Rowling I would have my own fanficion website. I am borrowing her characters. All the things that are not from the book are mine.

**Pairings:** DM/OC(HoP) HP/? OC(JB)/? RW/?

**Rating:** K+ I'm not a smutty writer but there is some romance and dirty humour ;)

**A/N:** In this chapter we will be skipping to year 3. It's about May. They've already met Lupin and saved Sirius and Buckbeak. **BIG THANKS TO: _YukiKyo_** for helping me edit my first two chapters and my future chapters. :D. The real plot will start about the 5th or 6th chapter. I think this story will be about 25 chapters at the most. Enjoy the chapter! ~Gem

**PLEASE REVIEW :-D**

* * *

Chapter 3

Hope's POV

The first two years flew by. The first year was hard to get used to, not having any chores, but instead learning about magic and potions and what not. Harry and his friends went and stopped Quirrell and Voldemort from getting the sorcerer's stone. Then last year Harry saved Ginny Weasley from the chamber of secrets and Tom Riddle. This year, we met Professor Remus Lupin and learned about our godfather, Sirius Black. We also found out that Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew, the man who framed Sirius for what he did. Sirius and Buckbeak are both in hiding at the moment, with Sirius visiting in dog form every once and a while.

It was May 7th and I was sitting in the middle of 3rd year Potions. I had potions with Gryffindor, which was great 'cause I'm with Harry. But also not 'cause I saw firsthand how my housemates treated him. Ever since first year I've had loads of classes with Harry. I had Potions, Charms, and Defence against Dark arts with Gryffindor, Herbology & History of magic with Ravenclaw, and Transfiguration & Astronomy with Hufflepuff.

I also take Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindor as an elective. My other elective is Muggle studies, which just has an assortment of purebloods and half bloods and a few muggleborns. I Myself, growing up with muggles, found this class easy. I took it just to see how the wizarding world saw muggles. It was also funny watching my other classmates, not including the muggleborns, poke and prod muggle items. A fellow 3rd year boy from Hufflepuff screamed when he heard the other person's voice on a telephone.

"THERE'S A LITTLE PERSON INSIDE! AND ITS TALKING TO ME!" I could barely hold in my laughter.

"Ms. Potter, are you paying attention?" I snapped back to attention at Professor Snape's voice. Ah yes, Potions. My favorite class. I loved cooking when I was with the Dursleys. But to cook something magical? Potions was easily my favorite class.

"Yes Professor," I replied, annoyed that my favorite professor and head of my house caught me dozing off.

"Good. Now can anybody tell me a use of a BillyWig sting?" I put my hand in the air. Just before mine, Hermione' s shot into the air.

"Ms. Potter." Snape drawled.

"Its slime can be used to make a Wigginwelt potion," I replied confidently.

"Correct. 10 points to Slytherin. Now who can name the use of a Wigginwelt potion?"

I let Hermione handle that one, we're pretty good friends, but we both have closer friends. I look towards my potions partner, Victoria Slander. Blonde, rebel, and fellow Slytherin, Tori was one of my best friends. She had purple highlights in her blonde hair, more piercings than any other 14 year old I know (two in one ear three in other and a nose ring) She was rebellious, was a hothead, as well as a never listened in classes, didn't do homework, cheated on assignments, typical stuff. She was also Slytherin's prankster. Unlike the Weasley twins, she did more violent pranks. If it wasn't for her parents' connections to the Ministry of Magic, she would probably have been expelled her first year for a prank that left 4 Gryffindors with broken arms.

"So Hope, ready for your game against Gryffindor?" She asked.

I was the keeper for the Slytherin Quidditch team, and the only girl. Harry recommended trying out as Keeper to me last year after helping him practice. He's the youngest seeker Hogwarts has seen for a while. The seeker on my team is the infamous Draco Malfoy. It was our second game of the year against Gryffindor, and we had lost the first game 40-170. Draco and Harry had raced for the snitch, but Harry caught it before him. That put us in 2nd for the cup, 1st Gryffindor, 3rd Ravenclaw and 4th Hufflepuff. This was also the last game for the cup. If we won tomorrow, Slytherin would win the cup. After losing to Gryffindor two years in a row, we were ready. But the boys wanted to play dirty, I would've as well I admit, if Harry wasn't on the team. I don't know what to do.

"More or less." I whispered.

"More or less? Get your shite together Hope! If we lose to the Gryffindorks again..." She silently raged, muttering colorful words and player names.

"Im just worried. Thats all."

"You and your worrying. Don't worry. They don't stand a chance."

* * *

It was Saturday May 8th, and the whole school was excited for the upcoming game. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws' were obviously rooting for Gryffindor, and Slytherin for Slytherin. My other best friend Jewel Birch came up to me from the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey Hope. You ready for the game?" She asked.

"Course I am."

"Well, I'll be rooting for you even if I'm the only Ravenclaw." She smiled. I was always grateful that even though I was Slytherin and she was Ravenclaw, she still supported me. Even if my house treats all the others like rubbish, Jewel didn't care. That's how you know you have a good friend.

"Thanks J. I can always count on you for support!"

"Now go out there and defend those goals!" She replied and went back to her Ravenclaw table. After breakfast Tori and I walked over towards the girls locker rooms and I got a very colourful pep talk including phrases such as, 'Kick their arses to the bloody moon and back!' and 'I don't care that it's your brother's team, destroy them!'. She really was a Quidditch fan. She left to the stands and I went over towards the rest of the team.

"Potter. You showed up. You damned women take so long to do the simplest things" I was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Malfoy. I know for a fact that it takes you twice as long as me to style your hair." I replied. I had gotten good with comebacks ever since I came to Hogwarts. His face turned a shade of red that reminded me of a ripe apple.

"Oy, Malfoy! That's the wrong Potter! This one is on our team you see," spat Marcus Flint. He is the captain and a Chaser. Graham Montague and Cassius Warrington were the other two chasers, Peregrine Derrick and Lucian Bole were the Chasers.

"Marcus, dont you have a pep talk to start?" stated Malfoy coldly.

"I thought Hope could do it. She is Hope after all," Flint replied. I had become famous for my pep talks among the Slytherins. When I had first tried out for the quidditch team, Flint made each of the auctioneers introduce ourselves.

"Well, I'm Hope Potter, and you probably know that. I am a second year and I am trying out for the Keeper position. I would like to join this team and show the other houses how a Slytherin plays. We may be the smallest, most untrustworthy, and most hated house, But are winners. And Slytherins NEVER. LOSE." I continued for a while (and by a while I mean a long time) and I finished to a giant round of applause from the crowd of Slytherins that had been watching the tryouts.

"Whatever. So this game is the game to show that we are Slytherins. We are cunning, sly, manipulative, and we play dirty. Just... please don't hurt anyone. AND IF ANY OF YOU BASTARDS TOUCH MY BROTHER, I WILL HURT YOU WHERE. IT. HURTS. So lets play and have fun," The boys were speechless. They all winced when I mentioned where the pain would be felt. I smirked proudly. The only one not shocked was Malfoy, who had a smirk on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his gray, almost silver eyes. I shook myself out of it. I was not just checking his eyes out. I need to get my game on.

"LETS MOVE IT!" I shouted. They all scurried to the field except for Draco Er... Malfoy.

"You sure are something, Hope." He got close to me, waaaay to close for comfort,"Even when you are giving painful threats, you're kind of cute," Was he FLIRTING? He walked towards the field leaving me dazed.

* * *

Harry's POV

"HERE IS THE GREAT GRYFFINDOR TEAM! LEAD BY CAPTAIN AND KEEPER, OLIVER WOOD!" Lee's infamous voice rang around the quidditch field. Three fourths of the stands erupted in cheers.

"NEXT ARE GRYFFINDOR'S THREE LOVELY LADIES AND CHASERS, ANGELINA JOHNSON, KATIE BELL, AND ALICIA SPINNET!"

I looked over towards the Slytherin entrance. No sign of Hope yet, or Malfoy.

"NEXT ARE THE BEATER TWINS, FRED & GEORGE WEASLEY!"

Oh here's Malfoy but still no Hope. Where could she be? She wouldn't be late. Oh there she is. She's quite pale. If Malfoy even touch-

"AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, GRYFFINDOR'S SEEKER, HARRY POTTER!"

* * *

Hope's POV

"... HARRY POTTER!"

I watched Harry as he flew out to cheers and applause. I was too shaken about what Malfoy said to even care. Does he like me? Ever since year one, he's always made fun of Harry and I. He did tease Harry more than me. I thought it was because of his chosen one status and house.

"NOW HERE IS THE SLYTHERIN TEAM," Shouts a less enthusiastic Lee to a crowd a boos and our house cheering us on," TEAM CAPTAIN AND CHASER MARCUS FLINT." He flew out to many more boos and cheers.

"HIS FELLOW CHASERS, GRAHAM MONTAGUE AND CASSIUS WARRINGTON." More boos. Some cheers but the boos were louder.

"AND KEEPER HOPE POTTER!" I flew onto the field with much less applause and cheers then Harry, but more than my other teammates. I flew over to my teammates and watched the others get called.

"NEXT ARE BEATER'S PEREGRINE DERRIC AND LUCIAN BOLE," Even more boos than before. I have to admit really none of the guys on the team are that good. They are just menacing and large. Except Malfoy. He was pretty good for a seeker, but nowhere near as good as my brother.

"LASTLY, SLYTHERIN'S SEEKER, DRACO MALFOY," I noticed the large amount of female cheers from Slytherin's side. Flint and Wood shook hands and the match had begun.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** If I was J.K. Rowling I would have my own fanficion website. I am borrowing her characters. All the things that are not from the book are mine.

**Pairings:** DM/OC(HoP) HP/? OC(JB)/? RW/?

**Rating:** K+ I'm not a smutty writer but there is some romance and dirty humour ;)

**A/N:** This chapter is mainly the rest of the Quidditch game.

**THANKS TO: ****_YukiKyo _**My Awesome Beta

**PLEASE REVIEW :-D**

* * *

Chapter 4

Harry's POV

I watched from the Gryffindor side as Hope and her team got introduced. There was lots of boos and less cheers for them than for our team.

"... KEEPER HOPE POTTER!" Lee's voice echoed around the field. I saw Hope fly out in her keeper uniform to a crowd of boos and cheers. There were slightly less boos for her then her teammates. The other house teams respected her for being the only Slytherin that isn't a guy and doesn't play dirty. I remember in 2nd year when I broke my arm.

*FLASHBACK*

There was a rogue Bludger that was targeting me while I looked for the snitch. The Weasley twins tried to protect me, but I insisted that the play the game. Malfoy made it his job to tease me about it.

"Oy, Potter! I never knew the chosen one was afraid of a ball!"

"What's wrong Potter? Got no balls?"

At one point I saw the snitch flying next to his head. I flew up and tried to grab it. Instead the bludger came and wacked into my right arm. I recovered and grabbed the snitch with my left arm.

I lowered myself to the ground and tried not to move my broken arm. Even though her team just lost, Hope flew over to me to help. Our defense against dark arts teacher at the time, Gilderoy Lockhart, did a spell to fix my arm. Instead he removed the bone, leaving me with a jello like arm. Hope threatened to hex him, and took me to the hospital wing so my bone can grow back. It took a whole night for it to grow back.

"Good game there, Potter." She spoke the next morning after I had healed my arm. We had a thing where we would use our surname like official opponents.

"You too Potter. You blocked our goals very well."

"If only Malfoy was doing his job instead of talking smack, we would've won," We both laughed.

"Are you kidding sis? We had the lead the whole game. You need to work on your keeper skills." She

"You take that back, before you need to fix another bone." I flinched. Growing a bone back is painful. I knew she was joking, so i continued the joke.

"Ok, Ok, fine. But you do need some more practice. Make that a lot more."

"HARRY J. POTTER! Don't you dare insult my quidditch skills!" She playfully said, making me laugh.

The conversation continued like so, and no, I didn't need to fix another bone.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"AND SLYTHERIN HAS SCORED THE FIRST GOAL OF THE GAME!"

I remember the fact that I'm in the middle of a different quidditch game. Correction, a championship quidditch game. A championship quidditch game that my team is losing. A championship quidditch game that my team is losing to my sister's team. Time to play some quidditch.

* * *

Hope's POV

The game was 60-40 Gryffindor. I was being a very sloppy keeper, letting in the quaffle 6 times and blocking it only twice. Every few minutes I watched both of the seekers. I knew Malfoy had something up his sleeve. That smirk during my pep talk when I said don't hurt Harry gave it away. I had to keep a close eye on both of them.

Harry was a natural flier. He flew with ease on his Firebolt, a Christmas present from Sirius. I had received a Firebolt as well, and we were the only 3rd years to have firebolts. He hovered in midair, slowly looking for the snitch.

Draco, on the other hand, was speeding around the field on his Nimbus 2001. His approach was to move around and wait for the snitch to appear near him.

"AND IT'S SPINNET WITH ANOTHER GOAL FOR GRYFFINDOR! SLYTHERIN'S KEEPER SHOULD GET HER HEAD IN THE GAME INSTEAD OF WATCHING THE GAME IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN," I made a mental note to hex Lee later. I shook my head and tried to focus on the game.

"GOOOOOO HOPE!" I heard a very familiar voice from Ravenclaw. I saw Jewel cheering me on. My heart skipped a beat when I saw who was sitting next to her.

"GO HOPEFUL!" shouted the voice of Jeremiah Slander. He was Tori's older brother and a 4th year Ravenclaw. He shared the same dirty blonde hair as Tori, minus the purple highlights. He and his sister were as different as night and day. He was smart, had good manners, was really cute, and the list went on. I have a major crush on him according to Jewel. Tori's ok with it, a little freaked though that someone would like her brother.

"What's there not to like?" I had stated.

"Everything. You wouldn't feel awkward if me or Jewel liked Harry would you?" I had to agree with her.

I winced at my nickname, but didn't care. Jeremiah was cheering me on! My heart was stuck in my throat.

"AND JOHNSON HAS SCORED ANOTHER GOAL FOR GRYFFINDOR LEAVING IT 80-50 GRYFFINDOR! KEEPER POTTER SHOULD GET HER EYES OFF BOYS AND ONTO THE QUAFFLE!"

I cursed under my breath as I blushed. Note to self: Kill Lee later.

* * *

Harry's POV

"...KEEPER POTTER SHOULD GET HER EYES OFF BOYS AND ONTO THE QUAFFLE!"

I couldn't help but look at Hope and laugh. Her face turned red and she looked at me. She mouthed 'I saw that.'I laughed again and mouthed 'Getting a bit distracted are we?'She didn't look at me for the rest of the game. The score was now 80-70 now that Hope has got her head in the game. I noticed Malfoy staring at something near her. I flew closer to him to see if he had found the snitch.

"Potter, what's with your sister, she seems a bit off today." Malfoy asked.

"I was planning on asking you the same thing." He smirked proudly. If the bloody git touched my sister...

"You didn't do anything to her did you?" I growled.

He rolled his eyes,"Why would I Potter. She's on my team and I intend to win."

"Whatever. Just don't even think of touching her." I snapped at him and flew away to search for the snitch.

It took me a while till I realized he had been staring at Hope.

* * *

Hope's POV

After Lee's comment I got myself together. I blocked the Gryffindor chasers attempts with ease. I kept the score at 80 while Slytherin scored twice. I watched Harry fly over to Malfoy and say something to him. He seemed pissed. Malfoy did his signature smirk as Harry flew away. They better not be talking about me. The nerve of my brother sometimes.

"SLYTHERIN'S SCORES AGAIN TIEING UP THE GAME AT 80 POINTS!"

I was surprised nobody on my team had cheated yet. Other than an 'accidental' broom collision leaving chaser Katie Bell with a bruise on her arm, nothing disastrous.

"AND IT SEEMS LIKE SLYTHERIN'S SEEKER HAS FOUND THE SNITCH!"

I watched as Harry sped towards Malfoy to grab the snitch before him. Malfoy flew faster and reached for the snitch, almost falling off his broom. Harry sped up and tried to grab the snitch.

"AND SLYTHERIN'S SEEKER HAS GRABBED THE SNITCH, BUT HAS FALLEN OFF HIS BROOM!" You could hear the disappointment in Lee's voice. I could watch Malfoy fall and break somthing with great interest, but since he was nearby, I sped over to him and caught him before he would have had a painful landing.

"AND KEEPER POTTER HAS CAUGHT MALFOY, WITH THE SNITCH IN HIS HANDS, WINNING THE GAME AND CUP AT 230-80." I didn't know what Lee was more upset about. Slytherin winning or the fact Malfoy didn't get severely injured.

"Hope?" I had almost forgotten who I had caught. I was holding onto him by his Quidditch uniform off the edge of my broom,"Um... mind putting me on the ground?"

"Oh... uh... Yeah," I lowered my broom down to the ground while Harry flew down with Malfoy's broom. I was glad, It was way too awkward between the two of us.

"...Thanks..." He said,"Both of you"

"You're welcome." We had a twin moment and said the same thing at the same time. I could barely them over Slytherin's, and a few scattered students from other houses, cheers over winning the cup.

"Good game Potter. You almost had me there." He put his hand out. Harry and I were in shock. Malfoy, being nice to Harry?

"Um... You too." Harry replied and shook his hand. The three of us flew up to the crowd and Slytherin received the cup. I flew up to the Ravenclaw stands, where I got shot many dirty looks.

"I told you you'd win!" Shouted Jewel.

"We knew it from the start." My heart melted at Jeremiah's voice and complement. I hugged Jewel, then Jeremiah. The hug lasted a bit long for a normal hug.

"Ahem. Am I interrupting?" It was Malfoy of course.

I blushed and replied with,"Not at all." Jeremiah also turned a bit red.

"Well, Hope you're needed at the Slytherin stands," He flew off. I shrugged to the two Ravenclaws and flew off.

* * *

The after party was insane. Slytherin had never won the quidditch cup or house cup since long before Harry and I had arrived at Hogwarts. The older students had smuggled alcohol and firewhisky in. I didn't have any, since I was 13 and way underage. That didn't stop people though. Tori must of had a lot, I had to practically peel her off the floor which she was sleeping on. She had been flying on somebody's broom and had fallen off and fell asleep.

"Lets hear it for team SLYTHERIN!" A heavily intoxicated 7th year shouted. There was much applause and cheers. I smiled proudly from all the attention.

"Potter." It was Marcus Flint.

"Flint. What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you would like to be the Slytherin quidditch captain next year, after I leave," I was in total shock. Me, the only girl on the team. The only one that didn't cheat. The only halfblood. Flint must have seen the confusion on my face,"I had asked Malfoy, but he turned down." Oh that's why. I'm the only other decent player. I wondered why Malfoy turned down the offer. He practically bought himself onto the team last year, being captain would be his dream.

"Potter? Hope?"

Second choice ay? I plan to be the best goddamned captain ever,"Why not."

* * *

Harry's POV

I couldn't believe it. I had lost the game for Gryffindor. They weren't mad at me, just disappointed. Mostly it was Wood who was disappointed, it was his last year at Hogwarts and his last chance at the quidditch cup.

"You win some, you lose some." He had said that in the locker room after the game.

The Slytherin's were being rather polite about it. I think Hope threatened them or something. The worst from them were just the average run of the mill brags. Just stuff like 'We won and you Gryffindorks didn't!, 'Thanks for the win Potter, 'Another win for Slytherin!'

Honestly, the person most pissed at me was Hope. She kept bugging me about the conversation I had with Malfoy. And the fact that I had "let him" win the game.

"They didn't even need to cheat! Slytherins. didn't. need. to. cheat. We won the game bloody fair and square." She sounded a bit out of it, as if it was the end of the world.

"Thanks for rubbing it in," I replied sarcastically.

"No but...," She sighed,"I was offered to be the captain next year."

"Seriously?" She nodded,"Did you accept?"

She frowned,"I bloody did!" She mumbled something under her breath. I couldn hear what I thought were the words better, goddamned, seeker.

"Couldn't quite catch that." I asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing." It doesn't seem like nothing.

"Well here's some other news. I was also asked to become captain." She smiled then frowned.

"Thats great and all..." She stopped.

"What?"

"Now we really have to be enemies on the field." I laughed, remembering our act.

"You better believe it Potter. I should take that cup away right now."

"No way. My team won it, fair and square." It sounded so weird for her to say it, we both collapsed in a laughing fit.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** If I was J.K. Rowling I would have my own fanficion website. I am borrowing her characters. All the things that are not from the book are mine.

**Pairings:** DM/OC(HoP) HP/? OC(JB)/? RW/?

**Rating:** K+ I'm not a smutty writer but there is some romance and dirty humour ;)

**A/N:** This chapter is in year 5 and so will be most of the story. Also: Cedric ain't dead :D, Cho and him aren't together and Hope is in a relationship with someone.

**Special thanks to my Beta: _YukiKyo_**

**PLEASE REVIEW :-D**

* * *

Chapter 5

5th year

Hope's POV

It was the beginning of 5th year. Harry and I were both 15 and were ready to start a new year after last year. After Harry was chosen from the Goblet, we knew something was wrong. Then there was the whole mess at the graveyard which gave Voldemort back his body. Sadly, no-one believed him or Cedric Diggory, who was there to witness everything, and managed to survive.

It was Monday, September 29th, classes were in session and I was in Charms along with Gryffindor and my fellow Slytherins. I sat with Harry, it was the only class we sat with each other. The rest of the time we sat with our own friends. Professor Flitwick was rambling on about Summoning charms. I looked down at my desk and saw a note.

Ready for the first Hogsmeade trip this year? Was written on the small piece of parchment.

I smiled. Harry must be the only person to pass notes to the person right next to him. I scribbled a quick note back.

I'm going with Jeremiah. You should ask Cho Chang out. I heard she and Cedric broke up which is a bummer.

I smiled smugly, knowing this was going to bug him. He had been crushing on Cho since... well for a while now. As for me, I had been going steady with Jeremiah after we had kissed at the Yule ball. I noticed the red tinge in Harry's cheeks, knowing I'd got him. He was in the middle of writing a note when Flitwick finally noticed the note passing.

"Passing notes Potter twins? 10 points from both houses." I heard some of my house members laughing, and my face turned red to complement Harry's.

"Won't happen again Professor," Replied Harry and I in total twin sync. Flitwick continued his class for another 20 minutes until it was time for lunch.

"Hopeful! Harry! Mind if I walk with you two?" Jeremiah asked as he walked up beside us on our way to lunch.

"'Course you can." I replied, and got rewarded with a peck on my forehead.

"I'll see you two later, promised Ron I'd walk with him to lunch." Harry spoke and left quickly. He was obviously feeling like a third wheel.

"So now that we're alone..." He grinned with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

"Well, we're not really alone, there are other people in the hallways you know." I joked. That one rewarded me with a kiss on the lips. I kissed him back and threw my arms around his neck.

"_Ahem._" A voice spoke up from nearby. Jeremiah and I seperate to see who had interrupted us.

"Now that I have your attention, I have to remind you, Hope, that tonight it's your turn to patrol the hallways. Unless of course, you're too busy snogging Slander over here." I was about ready to kill Malfoy right then and there. He and I were Slytherin 5th year prefects. While I was more sensible with the privilege, he downright abused it. Taking points from the other houses for just having someone look at him funny or disagree with him. It had only been a few weeks and the first years were already scared of him.

"Shove off Malfoy. If you had a girlfriend this pretty, you would snog her too." Jeremiah smiled proudly while I blushed.

"Well you see here mate, not all of us are lucky enough to have Hope Potter as a girlfriend," He finished his sarcastic remark with a roll of his eyes,"Oh and 15 points from Ravenclaw." He walked off without saying why he was taking the points.

"Git. Now where were we?" I didn't have a chance to reply before I felt his lips on mine. We were probably going to be late for lunch, but it really didn't matter to me.

* * *

Hope' POV

We eventually had lunch and went our separate ways to our classes. I had Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Grubbly-Plank along with the Gryffindors.

I walked with Tori over to Hagrid's hut, ready to see what Grubbly-Plank had in store for us. She had been subbing for Hagrid for a while now, from the end of fourth year to now. I had no idea where Hagrid was, and neither did Harry and his friends. I hope he's safe. Knowing Hagrid and his love for dangerous creatures, I was really worried something had happened.

"Good afternoon students. Today we will be continuing our lesson on Bowtruckels. I hope everyone has finished their drawing, which was homework!" Professor Grubbly-Plank's voice rang around the group of students who proceeded to grab their homework.

"Um... Professor?"

"Yes Longbottom?"

A furiously blushing Neville Longbottom responded,"I forgot my drawing... in my room." His face got redder as some of my housemates laughed,"But I promise I've done it! And I know where it is in the room...At least I think I do."

Professor Grubbly-Plank sighed,"Well you can come with me back to the building. As for the rest of you, Prefects are in charge." She and as Neville walked towards the castle, leaving the rest of us on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Smart move Grubbly-Plank, leaving a group of Slytherins and Gryffindors near a deadly forest without any supervision. I can see now why she's only a substitute.

"Did you see his face?" Said a smirking Draco Malfoy,"It was almost as red as Weasel's hair."

I was ready to snap at Malfoy but Hermione beat me to him,"What's your problem Malfoy? Can't you see he was embarrassed?"

"Standing up for Longbottom, are you Granger? Got a little crush?" Pansy Parkinson screeched. The argument continued until I was one of the few students not fighting. I rolled my eyes, realizing it was my job to break them up before anything bad happened.

"Oy! Will you guys shut up! You'll wake up something from the Forbidden forest." That got the load of them to pay attention.

"Now can you guys freaking forget about the other house being here until Grubbly-Plank gets back?" I shouted. Everyone stopped yelling and calmed down. Except for Malfoy and Ron. They were throwing insults at each other like mad. Harry stepped up to Malfoy and told him to bug off.

"Oh yea? Make me Potty." Malfoy drew out his wand. Harry drew his and muttered a levitation spell. Malfoy hovered in mid air and screamed a very girly scream when Harry lifted him off the ground another couple feet. The Gryffindors roared with laughter at his reaction. It almost was as funny as the time Mad-Eye-Moody turned him into a ferret last year. I chuckled under my breath when he screamed.

"P-P-Put me down!" Shouted a very scared Draco when Harry started spinning him around and making him go upside down.

"Oh yea? Make me Malfoy." Stated a very amused brother of mine.

"What is going on here!" Shouted Professor Grubbly-Plank who had arrived back along with Neville. Hearing her voice must've shocked Harry from focusing on the spell, for Malfoy fell from hovering up about 15 feet up. He landed on his leg and you could hear the bone snap.

"MY LEG! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" Malfoy screamed.I stopped laughing when I saw him clutching his leg, with tears from pain in his eyes.

"Mr. Potter! 30 Points from Gryffindor for injuring another student, and detention for the rest of the school week! Ms. Potter! Take Mr. Malfoy over to the Hospital wing!" Harry and I both grumbled at this turn of events. I trudged over to Malfoy and helped him up. Using a spell I had learned from Remus during third year.

"Ferula" The spell made bandages and a flint that attached to his leg. I helped him up, while he responded with a grunt.

With his left arm around my shoulders for support, Malfoy and I said nothing to each other while I walked and he hobbled towards the castle.

"Thanks." He spoke for the first time since falling.

"No problem."

"It's like that time during Quidditch in third year. Except you didn't catch me this time." He smirked while I blushed, remembering the day. Then I remembered the fact that tryouts were being held next week, and I needed to ask some people from the team to see if they could help out. Quidditch was canceled last year due to the Triwizard Tournament, so this would be my first year as captain.

"Um... Would you like to help with the quidditch tryouts? They're in a couple weeks and I need some people from the team to help out."

"Sure. Why not." He responded with no sarcasm or eye rolls. In fact, he actually looked like he was... smiling? Never in my 4 years of Hogwarts had I seen Malfoy smile. I was shocked, so I did what came naturally to me. I smiled back.

"Hem Hem. Am I intruding?" It was our new Professor for Defence against the dark arts, Dolores Umbridge. Malfoy and I quit smiling at each other and remembered why we were at the Hospital wing.

"No, Professor, We were just here to get my leg back to normal." Draco replied.

"You hurt your leg? From what?"

"From Po-" He stopped and noticed me looking at the ground," From quidditch practice. Hope and I were getting tryouts all set up for next Saturday, and I slipped of my broom and broke my leg." Malfoy was lying so my brother wouldn't get in trouble? This wasn't right. The Malfoy I knew would be exaggerating the details, probably saying I was Harry's accomplice.

"Well then. I guess you should be going now." Umbridge replied.

"See you, Professor" I replied. She walked off while I got Draco to Madam Pomfrey, who treated his broken leg. Madam Pomfrey gave me a pass so I could skip the rest of class. I went to the Common room and slipped into my room and lied down on my bed, trying to understand what had just happened.

* * *

Hope's POV

I walked through the empty halls of Hogwarts at about 9:00pm at night. It was curfew for the oldest students, the younger years was at 8:00. I hadn't run in to any students, other than some teachers and a prefect from Hufflepuff.

It was eerie, being in the halls alone at night. I walked through the halls that led to and from the Slytherin Common Room. I walked over to the Gryffindor Common Room to see who was on duty. Today it was Ron.

"Ron" I greeted.

I must've surprised him because he jumped a foot in the air,"Bloody Hell Hope. You scared the crap out of me."

"Some Gryffindor you are." I teased.

"Well you are a Slytherin, everyone's scared of you guys."

"Thats so stereotypical of you." I replied. We heard footsteps around the corner.

"What are you two doing?" Asked Hermione Granger.

"We're on Prefect duty obviously. The real question is what are you doing past curfew?" Replied Ron. I stayed quiet, not wanting to be a part of…whatever was happening.

"I'm a prefect as well, Ronald, and you know that. I had permission to go to the library."

"W-well I could very well take off points for... for...being a bookworm!" He stammered.

Hermione rolled her eyes,"We're both in the same house Ron."

"Well...Hope could take off points!" shouted a very frustrated Ron.

"I can't take points from other prefects, and even if I could, I wouldn't." I smugly replied. I heard Ron mutter bloody slytherins, underneath his breath.

"Well I'll be off my way now Ronald. Bye Hope." With a turn of her heels, Hermione walked towards the Gryffindor Common room entrance.

"What was that about?" I raised an eyebrow at the remaining Gryffindor.

"N-Nothing..." Replied Ron, the tips of his ears turning red.

"Well, see you." I walked back to the Slytherin Common Room. I had enough on my mind to worry about Ron and Hermione's "friendship", that was Harry's job.

As I walked towards the Common room, something felt off. I suddenly felt worried, scared, and confused. Then like that the feeling was gone. I shook it off and went to my dorm, trying to forget everything that happened today.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** If I was J.K. Rowling I would have my own fanficion website. I am borrowing her characters. All the things that are not from the book are mine.

**Pairings:** DM/OC(HoP) HP/? OC(JB)/? RW/?

**Rating:** K+ I'm not a smutty writer but there is some romance and dirty humour ;)

**A/N:** School is starting soon for me. Which means faster/shorter updates. It varies.

**Special thanks to my Beta: _YukiKyo_**

**PLEASE REVIEW :-D**

* * *

Chapter 6

Harry's POV

Something was wrong.

_Very_ wrong.

I couldn't move an inch.

I tried to run, but I couldn't.

I heard a voice.

"Harry...Harry...HARRY!"

I tried to scream, maybe someone could hear me.

Nothing.

Just empty space.

* * *

Hope's POV

I woke up the next morning to my usual sights. The windows that showed the lake the dorm was underneath, a snoring Millicent Bulstrode, a wide awake Pansy Parkinson who was fixing her hair, and a missing third roommate, Tori, who was taking a shower.

I threw a pillow at Millicent, trying to wake her up.

"Wha... The hell Hope! I was having my beauty rest." Millicent grumbled.

"That she really needs" spoke Pansy, with a smirk on her face. Millie threw a pillow at her best friend, which made the three of us laugh.

Tori walked into the room, fully dressed in her school robes and with her hair in a ponytail,"You guys better not be laughing at me,"

"Not at all Tori" I replied,"What class do we have first today?"

"Astronomy with Hufflepuff," Replied Millie. I took a quick shower and got my robes on. Tori had waited for me, doing our Care of Magical creatures homework (that had been due yesterday) and we walked to breakfast. There was a big commotion over something at the Gryffindor table. The Weasley twins probably pulled another prank or something.

"Be right back Tori, gotta go talk to Harry." I had to tell him about the whole Ron and Hermione conversation I heard last night. Tori simply nodded, having food in her mouth, while I got up and walked to the Gryffindors. People looked at me and whispered to their friends. I couldn't find Harry, so I asked Hermione

"Hey Hermione, where's Har-" I stopped talking, noticing the tears on her face,"What happened?"

"You don't know?" She sniffed,"I thought you would know, you are his twin sister..."

"What did Harry do? Is he in trouble?"

"He... He... He's gone! He just disappeared and no one knows where he is..."

"He's gone?" I whispered. I was shocked, Harry would never go anywhere without telling me, or at least Ron and Hermione. This could only mean the worst.

"Ye-Yes... Even Dumbledore doesn't know where he is." I couldn't hear any more. I ran to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and cried my heart out.

* * *

Hope's POV

I must've cried for a good fifteen minutes. Harry, my only brother, my only real family, was gone. I knew he wouldn't have gone somewhere without telling me or Ron or Hermione. I knew someone had taken him, and there was one giant suspect. I got up, wiped my tears, and headed to Astronomy, which was starting soon. As I walked in I got many stares and whispers. News travels very fast around Hogwarts. My eyes were red and puffy from crying and I hadn't bothered with my hair much, which as in a simple ponytail.

I sat down with my Astronomy partner, Millicent, and listened to Professor Sinistra talk about space and stars.

"Potter. You ok?" I was startled out of my thoughts.

"Somewhat..." I looked towards my right to see Malfoy and his new cast on. He and his partner, Goyle, were sitting right next to Millie and I, placing me in the middle of Draco and Millicent.

"Heard what happened..." He replied. I sniffed, ready for an insult,"Don't worry, He'll survive. He is the bloody boy who lived." I could hear some sarcasm, but nothing too major.

"Yea... but I can't help myself from worrying." A lone tear escaped from my eyes.

"Ms. Potter, Are you feeling well? Would you like to go to the hospital wing?" Professor Sinistra asked.

"No, Professor, I'm fine." She continued on with her lesson.

Suddenly I felt a whirlwind of emotions. I felt scared, worried, angry, and lonely. I had a migraine which was just getting worse. I heard a very faint voice going Harry...Harry...Harry over and over again, taunting me. I felt the wind get knocked out of me, and all was dark.

* * *

Hope's POV

I woke up to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey getting some meds ready.

"Your awake." She stated.

"I noticed. What happened?"

"You fainted during your Astronomy class. Luckily Mr. Malfoy brought you up here." Malfoy brought me here? With his crutches?

"Is she awake? Hopeful!" I smiled at hearing my boyfriend's voice.

"Hope! You bloody had me for a second there!" Shouted Tori.

"We're so happy you're finally awake!" Gushed Jewel.

"Give Ms. Potter her space kids." Madam Pomfrey warned.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About a few hours. We should be in History of Magic now." Replied Jewel.

"Look at you, skipping classes for me! I didn't think you had it in you Jewel." I joked. She stuck out her tongue in a very childlike manner.

"We're so glad you're feeling better." Spoke Jeremiah. He kissed my forehead, while Tori pretended to gag.

"Ms. Birch, Mr. and Ms. Slander, if you don't mind I would like to speak to Ms. Potter." It was Headmaster Dumbledore. I kissed Jeremiah and said goodbye to my friends.

"Well I believe you've already heard the news." I gulped down a sob and nodded.

"While you were out, another student went missing. Mr. Ronald Weasley. We believe whatever is happening is taking Harry and his closest friends and family." Which means...

"So if this 'incident' continues, You and Ms. Granger are probably our next two 'victims'"

"But-But How? I thought Hogwarts was one of the safest places there could be. How can my brother and his best friend just go missing without a trance? And how are we supposed to find them?" I couldn't control my tears.

"That's where you come in. Have you been feeling strange lately? As if your emotions were all over the place?"

"Y-Yes. That's exactly what I'm feeling."

"What emotions are you feeling?"

"I feel fear, anger, dread, confusion, and more. I also can hear a very faint voice in the back of my head."

"What is it saying?" I listened closely, it had changed.

"It used to repeat Harry's name, but now it says... family... friends... foes." I was confused.

"I see. Rest up. Meet me in my office after supper. Password is Bertie Bott. Try to control your emotions." He left, leaving me even more confused, worried, and scared.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** If I was J.K. Rowling I would have my own fanficion website. I am borrowing her characters. All the things that are not from the book are mine.

**Pairings:** DM/OC(HoP) HP/? OC(JB)/? RW/?

**Rating:** K+ I'm not a smutty writer but there is some romance and dirty humor ;)

**A/N:** Finnally got my school laptop! Which means I got school. So I can write faster but I have less time soooooooo... yea. Sorry for a short chapter 6. This chaper is also a bit short but not as short as chapter 6. Luv U guys :) ~Gem

**Awesome Beta of Awesomeness: _YukiKyo_**

**PLEASE REVIEW :-D**

* * *

Chapter 7

Harry's POV

I had been there for days.

Weeks maybe.

It was all the same.

Silent, Still, Dark.

I still couldn't move or speak.

The voice was still there.

Over and over again.

But it had changed.

"Friends...Family...Foes..."

Never ending.

Never beginning.

* * *

Hope's POV

I walked to Dumbledore's office after supper, like he requested. I had been in his office before, but never with this many people. He was there with six people. I recognised Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mr and Mrs. Weasley, and the real Mad-Eye-Moody. The last person was a woman I had never seen before. She was tall and probably in her late thirties, with dark brown hair that went down to the middle of her back.

"Hope! It's so good to see you!" It was Mrs. Weasley, who looked like she hadn't slept for ages. I gave her a hug and turned toward my Godfather. While Sirius was Harry's Godfather, Remus was mine.

"Hope! How are you? Are you feeling better, we heard you fainted earlier."

I smiled,"I'm great, feeling much better. I just felt lightheaded and then i was out."

"Hope, is that boyfriend of yours treating you well?" Even if he wasn't my godfather, Sirius acted more like my father then Remus.

"Yes, Jeremiah is great." Sirius grumbled but was happy with the answer. He never approved of Harry and I dating "at this age" as he put it. Even though I knew from Remus that Sirius always had a girlfriend by his side.

"Well, Hope, I know this really isn't the time..." Started Remus who was interrupted by Tonks.

"We're engaged!" She squealed and showed me the ring.

"Way to go Mooney!" I was going to have a godmother!

"Yes, the wedding is probably going to be near the start of summer." replied Remus.

"Hope, would you like to be my Maid of honor?" shouted Tonks.

"Hell yes!" I shouted, not even noticing the look Sirius and Remus were giving me over swearing. We heard someone clear their throat.

"Well, If your little... whatever this is is over, we have a very serious problem on our hands." Spoke Mad-Eye. The whole room got quiet.

Then Jeremiah, Tori and Jewel walked in along with Ginny, Luna Lovegood, Neville and the twins. I walked over to them, and received a kiss on the cheek from Jeremiah. Sirius saw this, and walked over to where we were, slowly separating us.

"Well, as you've heard, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter have both gone missing. We believe that whatever is happening Is taking Harry and Hope's closest friends and family members. We need to protect you lot, as well as-" Mad-Eye interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Ms. Granger has also gone missing while in the processes of this meeting," I heard Mrs. Weasley sob loudly. Hermione, Harry and I were basically her kids from but another mother. Now that they were gone along with Ron, Ginny, the twins, and I were in grave danger. I couldn't stand to see her this sad.

"I have asked for Aurors to guard you four, as well as other students. Ms. Brooklyn Lawson will be Hope's personal guard and mentor." finished Dumbledore. Mentor? What did I need one for? Last time I checked I had top scores in most of my classes. I felt worried that I had failed somthing, like that potions essay I never really finished.

The mysterious lady, Ms. Lawson, stepped forward and calmly said,"Just call me Brooke." I smiled, I had a feeling that we we're gonna get along well.

"As for the rest of you, you'll be watched by unnamed Aurors officers. They won't be bodyguards, but will keep a close eye on you lot." Stated Mad-Eye.

"You are all excused, except for Hope." My fellow students left Dumbledore's office, and most of the adults used the floo network and exited the room using the fireplace, leaving me with Ms. Lawson and Dumbledore.

"Hope, remember what I'd asked you in the Hospital wing?" Of course I did. It was one of the many questions that were bugging me.

"Yes, Headmaster, But what do my feelings have to do with anything?" I asked. My head was woozy from fainting, and nothing seemed to make sense at the moment.

"It means everything, Hope." responded Brooke,"You and Harry are connected, by emotions, senses, even mind." My head spun. What was she talking about?

"I-I don't understand..."

"You see Hope, when you and Harry were born, you two had special powers." Spoke Dumbledore.

"What sort of powers?"

"They vary between the to two connected. From sharing thoughts and hearing, to tasting and seeing." Brooke stated. I still didn't understand.

"Every 20 something years, fraternal twins are born to a muggleborn and a pureblood couple. Those twins are gifted with powers of being able to connect with each other, mentally and physically."

"So what you're saying is that Harry and I are able to control the other?"

"Oh no, you can control their emotions, but you can't control their body."

"Ms. Lawson-"

"Brooke."

"Brooke. Are you... Like me? Do you have powers too?" She smiled.

"You betcha"

"Do you have a twin as well?" Her smile wobbled.

"I'd rather not talk about it..."She looked out the window, as if watching something. She had a sad, distant look on her face.

"O-Okay."

"Anyway, Its getting late. I'll walk you to your dorm." I nodded and we said goodbye to Dumbledore and we walked out of his office.

"So... you're a Slytherin and Harry's a Gryffindor? That's strange. Most twins are in the same house."

"Not always." I remembered that the Patil twins are in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Harry and I weren't the only separated twins in our year.

"Me and...My brother...We were both in Hufflepuff. We were called the Puff twins by those rotten Slytherins."

I suddenly felt defensive of my house,"They're not all bad. I mean, I'm a Slytherin."

"Yea, but you can agree that not all of you guys are the nicest." I couldn't argue with that.

"So... Brooke... What are you going to mentor me in exactly?"

"Mostly about controlling your powers and learning how to use them to your advantage." I smiled slyly. Maybe these powers could come in handy.

"But you should take these powers seriously. They may be the only way to save your brother and his friends. Looks like we're here. See you soon." She turned the hallway and left.

"Hope? Is that you?" I heard a voice behind me. It was just Malfoy on prefect duty.

"Yea it's just me."

"Are you feeling better? You were out cold." He sounded concerned.

"Yea... Thanks for taking me to the Hospital wing."

"No problem. It's the least I could do to thank you for taking me yesterday." He pointed to his leg,"I had to go there after Astronomy in the first place."

"Hey, you got your cast off! That was fast." Why do I get so flustered talking to him?

"Yea, they gave me a potion which fixed the bone after lunch."

"Cool. I should be heading to bed now." Heading to bed now? Could I sound stupider?

"Um... Just wondering... Why are you up so late?"

"Dumbledore called me to his office." He smirked, and I knew I had said the wrong thing.

"Is Hope Potter in trouble again?" He teased. I'd gotten in trouble a couple times being Tori's prank accomplice. I'd never been to Dumbledore's office for one, only McGonagal. We were pretty good, but not as good as Fred and George.

"No it's just..." What was I doing? I was not about to tell Draco bloody Malfoy about my newly discovered abilities!,"..about Harry."

"Oh... I...Uh...didn't mean..." He stammered.

"Goodnight Malfoy." I snapped, pissed he'd just assumed that I'd gotten in trouble.

"Hope, no wait I didn't-"

I didn't hear what else he said, I was already through the portrait hole. I crept into my dorm and slept, hoping would be better tomorrow.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** If I was J.K. Rowling I would have my own fanficion website. I am borrowing her characters. All the things that are not from the book are mine.

**Pairings:** DM/OC(HoP) HP/? OC(JB)/? RW/?

**Rating:** K+ I'm not a smutty writer but there is some romance and dirty humor ;)

**A/N:** The second spell in this chapter is mine, I made it for a contest on Ifunny. It's based off of the Legilimency spell, but it's simpler and anyone can do it. Oh and so is the reverse spell for it.

**My Awesome Beta: _YukiKyo_**

**Review = Happy Author = More Writing = More story **

* * *

Three's a crowd

Chapter 8

Hope's POV

I woke up the next morning fully rested- thank god. I looked around the room, noticing how quiet the room was. It was then I noticed I was alone. I thought the worst, that my friends had also been taken. Then I noticed the time. I had slept in. Shit.

I took the worlds fastest shower and brushed my messy hair as best as I could. It was down to my mid back these days, and i'd magically dyed the ends a teal color that I liked. I gave up and put my hair in a ponytail. I sped my way to the great hall, relaxing once I noticed that breakfast was still going on. I took my usual spot next to Tori at the Slytherin table.

"Hey, sorry for not waking you. You got back pretty late so we let you sleep in." said Tori, her mouth full of chewed up food.

"Its fine, we have a free period first." I replied, craning my neck to see if Harry and his friends were back. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still gone, but the other three Weasleys were still there along with Neville. Jewel, Jeremiah, and that Luna girl were all at the Ravenclaw table. I sighed, happy that they were safe.

"Hope? You got a letter." spoke Tori. My barn owl, Erwin was sitting on my plate of food with a letter in his orange yellow beck. I ruffled his feathers and let him pick at my food while I read the letter.

_Hope,_

_Meet me by Dumbledore's office at the beginning your free period._

_B.W._

I knew we were starting soon, but this soon?

"Who's B.W.?" asked Pansy. She had been reading the letter off my shoulder.

"Um… It's Bethany White… We have a prefects thing." Bethany White was a 7th year Ravenclaw and also Head girl. Tori knew who Brooke is so she backed me up.

"They're fixing the night patrol schedules, right Hope?"

"Yea." Pansy bought the story, but still looked suspicious. I knew the Slytherin in her would try to figure out what we were doing, but I didn't think about it.

I gave Erwin some bacon and he flew off to the other owls. I had a small breakfast and walked with Tori to see Brooke. I filled her in on all the details, knowing I could trust her.

"So let me get this straight, You have the ability to see or hear what Harry is seeing or hearing at the moment?"

"That's what I believe."Tori let out a low whistle.

"That could be helpful sometimes... weird others times if you know what I mean."She grinned and I realized what she was talking about.

"That's gross Tori." I didn't need to see Harry or any of his friends... in the nude or even worse... Ick, the thought of it makes me grossed out.

"At least it's your brother and not some other boy, that would be awkward for you." My face flushed red. We walked around a corner to Dumbledore's office, where Ms. Lawson was chatting with... Sirius? Tori left to go mess around with some kids in our common room, leaving me with Brooke and Sirius who hadn't noticed me yet.

I cleared my throat and then two of them looked at me.

"Oh, hey Hope, how long have you been standing there?" Asked Sirius. Brooke blushed, as if they were talking about something I shouldn't hear.

"Not long. Not to sound rude Padfoot, but what are you doing here?"

He laughed,"What, I can't talk to my ex-girlfriend?" Ex-girlfriend?

Brooke noticed the look on my face and explained,"We were in the same year at Hogwarts. It was our fifth or fourth year, I can't remember which, and we went out, for like two weeks."

"It was more than two! Three tops." Sirius defended.

"No it was two, remember? You broke up with me for Julie Johnson."

"You remember her?"

Brooke scoffed,"Of course I do! I hated her for a good week."

Sirius chuckled,"Your brother hated me for month. Remember when he sent me that howler?" They both laughed and sighed.

"Well it was good seeing you both, but I gotta go! Padfoot out!" Brooke giggled and we both said goodbye to Sirius. He seemed happier than he had been for a while.

"So, let's get on with this. Follow me, don't ask questions please," Brooke started walking through the hallways, I followed behind her. I watched as she walked in front of a door three times while in full focus. She opened the door, to reveal a simple room.

"This, my dear Hope, is the Room of Requirement. It reveals the persons desires, as long as it's reasonable, and makes it so. For instance, I desire a room to teach you in, and for the room to be kept hidden to others."

Suddenly the room was made into a classroom, with a blackboard and a bookshelf filled to the brim with textbooks. A teacher's desk materialised along with a smaller desk and chair parallel to it.

"You try it now, think of something you desire."

I thought of what I truly desired, for Harry and our friends to be back. I wasn't surprised when they didn't show up. I felt stupid for believing it would be that easy. Then my stomach grumbled. I hadn't eaten much cause of how late I had gotten to breakfast. I desired something to eat and a blueberry muffin and a small plate appeared on the smaller desk. I smiled and sat down at my desk, eating my muffin.

"So we will start with something a bit off topic. Our powers are a lot like Legilimency. Legilimency is the act of navigating one's mind. You are able to see the person's memories and thoughts and more. That's why we are sometimes called Legilimency Twins. While others have to practice it, we are born masters of it. So repeat after me, Legilimens,"

"Legilimens," I say.

"Good. Now use the spell on me."

"Legilimens." I point my wand at her. I suddenly am whisked off to a place, I recognize as one of Hogwart's courtyards. I notice a group of people my age in Hogwarts robes. None of them seem to notice me which means I must be watching a memory.

"Hey Prongs, have you meet my girlfriend?" A teenage boy with black walks up to another boy who looks a lot like Harry. A girl who must be Brooke is holding the first boy's hand. My mind adds the pieces together. The first boy must be Sirus and the second is…

"I have met her Sirius, she's been in our year since we were eleven." I watch as the fifteen year old version of my dad rolled his eyes.

"James! Sirius! Wait up!" A blonde boy runs up to the three. I recognize Remus instantly. He has the same dirty blonde hair and same tall structure,"Oh hey Brooke."

The group walked over to a tree where a boy with greasy black hair and a girl with red hair were talking.

"Hey Snivellus. You still haven't found out was conditioner is have you?" Said James. I put two and two together and realized that the two talking was Professor Snape and my mother, Lily Evans.

"Stop it James, It's not even funny." Snapped my mother.

"It's true Evans. There's enough grease in his hair to drown someone." said Sirius.

"Sirius!" said Brooke,"Quit it!"

Two boys walked up to the group of boys. One was Peter Pettigrew, I recognized him from a picture Sirius had showed me. The other had brown hair and Hufflepuff robes with a prefect badge.

"Brooke, what's going on?" said the boy with brown hair.

"It's nothing Blake, Sirius will stop. Right, Sirius?" Said Brooke. Sirius didn't reply.

James and Snape were having a heated argument. James pulled out his wand and did a spell that turned Snape upside-down, revealing his underwear. All the boys except for Snape and Blake laughed.

"James! Stop it right now!" My mom pulled out her wand. Snape, who was on his feet with his pants fixed grabbed her wand.

"I don't need your help, Mudblood." Snarled Snape. My mother took a few steps back, obviously startled. She turned and ran away.

"Lily!" My father ran after her. The rest of the marauders followed him, leaving Brooke, Blake, and Snape.

"Blake, what are you doing?" Blake grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

"Llyn, I won't let you date him. He's bad news." Blake must be Brooke's twin brother she wouldn't talk about.

"What's wrong with him, is it cause he's not into dark arts like you?"

"How do you know-" He stopped mid-sentence.

"Blake, you can't continue learning this stuff. It's gonna ruin you." He stomped off, obviously not wanting to take advice from his sister.

"Blake! Blake! You can't just ignore me forever! Blake!" The memory faded and I was back in the Room of Requirement.

Brooke seemed unfazed,"So that's a spell you can use on anyone, unless they've mastered Occlumency, which is basically the act of blocking one's mind from Legilimens. Before you leave there is another spell I would like you to try. This is a spell that is quite unknown and kept secret. It's basically a mind reading spell. With it you are able to hear someone's thoughts. The incantation is, Intraremens. If you want to use Intraremens on one person you say their name afterwards. Intraremens Hope!" She used the spell on me. Nothing happened.

"You think nothing happened, but you're wrong." Ok so maybe it work.

"_Emigromens_." Muttered Brooke,"That's the reversal spell, which stops the user from being able to use to read someone's mind. If you hear someone say Intraremens, which is highly unlikely, you can use Emigromens then their name to stop them. You try."

"_Intraremens_ Brooke," I muttered. I looked at Brooke. I could hear her talking, but her lips weren't moving.

_Can you hear me?_

"Yes, Yes I can."

_Brilliant._

"_Emigromens Hope_," she spoke out loud,"That's all for today, your next class starts soon." I thanked her and said goodbye.

"Hope, don't use these spells on others. The first one is bad news and the second one will be if it gets in the wrong hands."

"Ok, I won't."I half lied. I didn't want to do the memory spell, but it would be fun to mess with some people's thoughts. I muttered the spell after exiting the room, overwhelmed by all the talking. I walked past the charms classroom, hearing voices and thoughts.

"Hey, Hope! How's my favorite girlfriend!" I turned and saw Jeremiah standing behind me.

"I'm your only girlfriend!" I laughed.

_That's what you think _

"If I had more you'd still be my favorite." I wasn't sure I'd heard him right. That's what I think? I let the thought pass and kissed him on the cheek. I walked to my next class, double period Potions with Gryffindor. I muttered _Emigromens_ and sat in my seat, waiting for Tori to show. Halfway through the class she showed up, hair a mess and out of breath.

"Where've you been?" I asked. She slid into her seat and fixed her robes.

"Long story short, I was making sure Umbridge's life was Hell. Hey, how was your free period?" She asked.

"Weird. Apparently My parents hated each other, my mom was friends with Snape, and Sirius dated Brooke."

"Wait what?"

"I'll fill you in after class." I promised. She nodded and sat down. I noticed that she wasn't saying anything or fidgeting like usual, just staring out the window we sat by.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hope's POV

After Potions I filled Tori in on the lesson, not mentioning the spells. She didn't notice, and just responded with,"Cool."

"What's up? You'd usually say something perverted or funny." I joked. She forced a laugh and just kept walking to Divitation. I had Muggle studies but the two classes were nearby.

"Oh its nothing." She said, but I knew something was up, She'd usually be joking around or asking me a million questions.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." We reached the Muggle studies room.

"It's… Just… Don't hang around my brother anymore." She stated simply and sped off.

"Tori!" I decided not to follow her since I was already late to class even though I really wanted to know what was up with her. I walked in and tried not to fall asleep from Professor Johnson's boring speech about Muggle cars.

* * *

I went to dinner and sat with Jewel, remembering that I'd promise to sit with her. A couple of second year Ravenclaws moved away when I got near. I sat down as they got up and moved to the other side of the table.

"All I did was sit down. Are Slytherins really that bad?" I joked. She laughed.

"They aren't scared of you just because you're Slytherin, It's cause you're a Slytherin _Prefect_. You're a nightmare to them!" She teased.

"What am I gonna do? Smirk at them?" I joked. We both laughed and started to eat.

"So, how's life?" She asked. I mentally punched myself for not telling her yet about… everything.

I couldn't tell her now, there were too many people near us, "Weird."

"How's the boyfriend?" She asked.

"How's your boyfriend?" Jewel had been dating a fifth year Ravenclaw named Tyler Benton for a couple weeks now.

"We're good, we're going to Hogsmeade together this weekend and you didn't answer my question" She looked at me oddly.

"Well… I'm going to Hogsmeade with Jeremiah." Things were weird at the moment honestly, because of what Tori had said and the things he had though….But I had bigger things to worry about, like my new abilities and missing brother and friends.

"Well, did he mention any parties?" She asked.

"No… there's a party?" I responded. I felt confused why Jerimiah hadn't told me about this, and a bit upset.

"Bethany White is throwing a party for the Ravenclaw prefects. We're allowed to bring someone as long as they are a third year and up."

"That's weird, he would've mentioned something like that"

"Well you can be my plus one."

"Really?"

"Totally! Ty is a prefect so he's already invited." She explained.

"Thanks! When is it?" I asked.

"It's next Friday after classes." She replied.

We talked and ate our food. I told her about everything that had happened while we walked to the Ravenclaw tower. We parted and I walked to the dungeons and tried out the mind reading spell again. I really liked knowing a secret spell, and I wanted to use it to my advantage.

"Intremens." I muttered. I realized what a bad idea that was, especially in a crowded hallway,"Entremens"

I walked into the Slytherin common room and muttered the spell again. There weren't many people in the room, just a couple fourth years and some boys in the corner. I looked at boys to see who they are, since it was dark. I quickly looked away, just Malfoy and his must've seen me staring at him because he walked up to the chair I was sitting in and sat in the one next to it.

I tried to hear his thoughts while working on my Potions homework. He was reading a book over his face, which apparently blocked the spell. I quietly muttered the counterspell and said the spell again, adding Draco at the end so it would only work on him. Still nothing. It was if he knew what I was doing and blocking his face with the book.

"Am I that interesting to look at Hope?" I looked up with shocked expression on my face. Shit, he'd noticed me. I tried to ignore him and work on my homework. Luckily he'd put the book down, which gave me a

"Are you still pissed over what I said yesterday?" Oh yea, the comment about my trips to Dumbledore's office. I continued to ignore him.

"I'm really sorry, I should've known." I looked at him straight in the eye. Was he apologizing? God, first he smiles then he apologizes? What happened over the summer.

"It's ok…" I said slowly. He'd moved the book out of his face and I was somehow able to read his thoughts.

_God if only she didn't hate me...then...then things could be different._

"What? How would they be different?" I thought, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"What?" He said.

_Shit, had I said that out loud?_

Wait did I say that out loud?

"Nothing." I said going back to my paper. I kept an eye on him, not sure what he was going to do next.

_Why is she looking at me like that? _

I stopped looking at him and moved over to another chair nearby. I watched from afar, still able to hear his thoughts from a distance.

_I wonder if the quidditch posters are getting people's attention for tryouts..._

I'd totally forgot about that! It was this Saturday and today was Friday! Wait… I hadn't put up any posters and the only other person who knew about the tryouts was him. I looked at the wall next to me. Sure enough there was a poster announcing Quidditch tryouts. It had a wizard pictures of the best moments we'd had recently. Me blocking a goal in second year, Flint cheating, someone else cheating, Malfoy catching the snitch in our third year, then himim falling off his broom and me catching him…

I tore my eyes away and muttered the counterspell. I looked at Malfoy to see if it worked, and saw him staring at me, I stared back and we had a awkward staring contest. Then I blinked and looked back towards the poster. God when did he get so… attractive. I got up and took all my stuff to my dorm, trying not to think about the fact that I was just checking him out.

* * *

Harry's POV

Nothing had changed.

Only the voices.

I thought I heard a conversation going on in my mind.

The voices sorta sounded like… Hope? And Malfoy?

Earlier I saw some sort of memory.

I couldn't move, someone else was doing that for me.

It was as if I was viewing it from someone else's eyes.

I had recognized my parents and Sirius and Remus from a picture.

Peter Pettigrew, Snape and a set of brown haired twins.

I hear footsteps.

In the darkness I can see a man's silhouette.

Suddenly the man is my face, looking at me.

He looks like the brown haired boy from the memory.

* * *

Hope's POV

I tried to finish my homework as best as I could butI kept getting distracted so I decided to go to bed early. I had the whole day to do it tomorrow after tryouts.

I woke up to a icy cold splash of water in my face .

"What the HELL!" I screamed, drenched. I grimaced in anger and cursed under my breath.

"Wakey Wakey!" Grinned Tori,"Quidditch tryouts are today!" I grumbled and shoved my wet head underneath my pillow.

"C'mon! Tryouts start right after breakfast!" She was trying out to be a chaser since all the boys on the team except Malfoy had graduated or quit the team. I rolled out of bed and got ready to go. We had breakfast and made our way to the Quidditch pitch.

Malfoy joined us on the way to the field, arguing about who had the better broom. I ignored them, knowing I had the best out of the three of us. I had my Firebolt, Tori on her Clean Sweep and Draco had a Nimbus. Malfoy and I set up the field while Tori waited with the group of about 20 who wanted to tryout.

We had twelve people trying out for the Beater positions and ten for Chaser. A 4th year boy tried out first as a beater. He was good but not really all that good. A couple more people tried out then a pair of third year twins named Ethan and Emma Anderson asked to go at the same time.

The two had dark brown hair, almost the same color as Brooke's, with light blue eyes and flew with ease. The two reminded me so much of Harry and I in our third year, that my eyes started tearing up. I shook off the feeling and continued the tryouts.

* * *

Hope's POV

After the tryouts I had the list almost down. The Anderson Twins were amazing, probably securing two of the chaser spots. Tori was amazing like always, but I was torn between her and a fourth year boy named Carter West. The Beaters were gonna be 5th year Jackson Turret, 3rd year Samuel Lloyd and 6th year Charlie McCartney. I was pretty satisfied with the team, and excited to have our first game in the coming month.

"Hey, Captain! Who's your favorite chaser?" Squealed Tori.

"I never said you're on the team yet. It's between you and West." I said. I'd wanted Tori on the team since forever but West was amazing as well. I didn't want the others to think I was favoring her, and I didn't want to split up the twins so I would have to ask Malfoy for his opinion. Great... I looked around the field and found him, talking to 4th year boy and Ethan by the changing rooms. Tori was now flying around the field, racing with Emma. The rest of the people who had tried out left soon after.

I knew the Hufflepuff team had their first practice after our tryouts, because they had tryouts a week ago. We still had a few more minutes so I joined Tori and Emma and we had a three way race. I somehow got second, even with the fastest broom. Emma got first and Tori got third.

I saw Cedric Diggory, captain of the Hufflepuff team, coming onto the field and the three of us dismounted and changed into our robes. We said goodbye to Emma and her brother and walked to the common room. Once we got to our empty dorm, I started my homework and Tori started drawing something. She was an amazing artist even if she never admitted it.

"Hey, did my brother mention any parties coming up?" asked Tori.

"No, as a matter of fact, Jewel did." I responded.

"Oh… Okay then." She went back to her drawing, furiously moving the quill across the paper.

"Why?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just heard about a Ravenclaw party and I wanted to make sure you knew about it." She said quickly.

"Ok… I gotta go get a book from the library for muggle studies." Professor Johnson gave us an assignment to write a five page essay about cars. How much does one person need to know about cars?

"See ya."She muttered quietly. That was really weird, she'd usually jump at the opportunity to have something to do,even if it was as simple as going to the library.

I left the dorm and the common room and ran into Emma and it looked like she'd been crying. I wanted to ask her if she was ok, but she took one look at me and bolted in the other direction. I followed behind her, slowly watching as she went into a room, the room of requirement. I looked through the crack in the door, trying to see what was going on.

I could see Emma's shadow along with a older lady. I listened but I could only hear muffled noises.

"Emma….Its…..Ok….Aunt…."

"Thanks….Lynn…."

Llyn, Lleyn, wasn't that what her brother called Brooke in her memory? And aunt?

"What are you doing?" I was startled and spun around to see who had found me. It was Jeremiah, I sighed in relief that it was him and not a teacher.

"Oh… I was looking… for your sister! Yea, I was looking for Tori and I thought I saw someone run into this room but since I didn't know what was behind the door I just looked in…." I rambled.

"Ok, is she in there?" He asked with a confused tone of voice.

"No, It's just an empty room." I could feel the sweat running down my neck. If he opened the door, Emma and the lady would be discovered! C'mon, empty room, empty room, empty roo-

"Mind if I take a look?" He asked. No, No, Focus Hope! Empty room, Empty roo-

Jeremiah opened the door and we both looked around. The lady and Emma had somehow disappeared and the room was gone of all the classroom stuff that was there a minute ago. I wiped my forehead behind Jeremiah's back as closed the door, satisfied with my answer.

We both walked over to the Great Hall, which was filling up with students for lunch. I gave him a kiss on his cheek and we went to our separate tables. I sat next to Tori who was having a conversation with a girl in our year named Jessica Smith who I recognized from tryouts. I looked around the table, finding Emma and her brother sitting next to each other. She laughed at something he said, again reminding me of Harry and I in our third year.

I turned back to my food, suddenly losing my appetite. I felt a pang of jealousy and loneliness. I joined in the conversation, not really listening or talking. Just being there.

**End of Chapter 9**

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hope's POV

It was already Monday and I still didn't know who was going to be our third chaser. I still needed to ask Malfoy what he thought and I had to put out the list today. My head throbbed from yesterday. Brooke had sent me another letter for a lesson. It had been fairly simple, just practicing focusing and trying to listen to Harry's side. It would be much easier if he wasn't, I dunno….probably unconscious? My head hurt like hell from a spell she used to make it "easier" for me. All it really did was make my vision dark and my head spin.

I walked to Double Charms, my last class of the day, and sat alone, since I usually sat with Harry. To my surprise, Malfoy slid into Harry's seat.

"What are you doing?" I asked questionably.

"Sitting down. What does it look like I'm doing?" He smirked.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" I asked, unclear what he was doing.

"Cause I felt like it." I looked at where he usually sat, next to Blaise Zabini near the back. Zabini was there, looking quite pissed and sorta proud. Professor Flitwick still wasn't there yet, so most pairs just chatted. I looked at Malfoy who was studying something that was out the window. I cleared my throat which got his attention.

"Who do you think should be the third chaser, Tori or Carter?" I asked him calmly.

"Who are the other two?"

"The Anderson twins."

"They're pretty good." I rolled my eyes. Thanks Mr. Obvious.

"I think Slander would be a better fit, she's more experienced."

"Are you just saying that cause she's my best friend?"

"No, They're both really good. But I feel like she can work better with our mostly male team. I mean, Slander played on our boys only little league quidditch team. " I chuckled under my breath, remembering Tori telling me about that.

"She and her older brothers always got in fights when we played. Mostly because she could outfly them at 7 when they were t 8 and 9." Tori had another older brother, Christopher, who went to Durmstrang. I'd met him before when I visited over the summer, but didn't really know him.

"Is that so." I said quietly. I looked around the room where Tori sat with Pansy, who was saying something but Tori looked bored. I caught her eyes and she looked away. What's with her? Flitwick walked into the room and the class grew quiet.

"Sorry I'm late, now have you all done your homework?" Flitwick asked the class. I pulled out my essay and placed it on the table before reaching down for my textbook. I put my textbook on the table and noticed my essay was gone along with Malfoy.

I looked around the room, and saw him giving two parchments- mine and his own probably- to Flitwick. He walked back and sat down and listened to Flitwick talking about our O.W.L's that we were taking later in the year. I raised an eyebrow at him and he winked. I looked down

at my blank parchment and quill. I didn't look at him for the rest of class.

* * *

Harry's POV

Something had changed.

It was all back to normal.

But not.

I was back at Hogwarts playing quidditch with Hope and my friends.

Back to classes and having fun with my friends.

But it felt unreal.

As if it was all fake and I wasn't really there.

But I liked it.

It was better than darkness and whispers.

So I enjoyed it and didn't let the distance bother me.

* * *

Hope's POV

All during Charms I felt Malfoy's gaze on me. I didn't dare to look at him or acknowledge his existence. After class was finally over, I left without making it obvious and went to the private prefects bathroom. I muttered the password and prayed that no one would be there. It was empty so I put my hair in a sloppy bun and summoned a swimsuit just in case any guys or Myrtle came in. Harry told me about the time she helped him get the second clue open for the Triwizard tournament and was acting really creepy with him.

I sat down on the edge and put my feet in the bath. It was more like a giant hot tub that you could bathe in. I slipped in and sat down on concrete seats built into the side. I thought about everything that was on my mind. Harry's disappearance was first. I felt like it was my job to find him, and I was doing a lousy job letting boys and quidditch into my mind. I made a mental note to make sure to research what could have happened. I knew Voldemort had something to do with it, but if he wanted to kill Harry he would've done that by now and announced his victory.

My other problems at the moment were Tori and Malfoy. Something was up, I could tell from Tori's sudden moodiness. She's usually peppy and happy unless something was up with her family or worse. It worried me, she only got moody when something was really bothering her.

And then there was Malfoy who was, being oddly nice to me. I remembered the moment in third year when he awkwardly complimented me, almost as if he was trying to flirt with me. He started acting sorta strange after that, not super weird like these days, more like he couldn't insult me even if he wanted to. That never stopped me though, I could be pretty mean sometimes, almost as bad as him.

The thought popped into my head before I could stop it. Did Malfoy like me? I shook my head and splashed the water in anger. No, no, no it couldn't be true. He probably pitied me cause of Harry. Then again…

I swore in frustration. It was just pity. There was no way he could like me. I wasn't even that pretty, just average. A bit of lip gloss, my tangled but somewhat straight black hair with it's blue tips, my simple face, there was nothing amazing about me. Also I was Hope Potter his

freaking enemy's sister. I was just there to backup Harry during fights, never really going all one on one. We had some fights and said some pretty terrible things to each other, but nothing as bad as what he'd normally say to Harry or vise versa.

There were much prettier, smarter, less likely to be murdered girls in our year. Take Jewel for example, she had gorgeous caramel skin that glowed and dark brown hair that was usually put up in a sloppy bun or down straight. She was super smart, and looked amazing when she had he rglasses on. There was Tori, with her slick blonde and purple hair and her natural knack for looking amazing in anything she wore. Heck, there was Pansy and her weird obsession withhim.

Yea, there's really no way he'd like me. I hoped I was right.

* * *

Hope's POV

After drying off I went to the common room to post the Quidditch team. After thinking it through I'd decided to have To be the third chaser and Carter the back up. I went into the common room and wrote down the players and the backups for the positions. I also remembered that I needed to pick a co-captain. I wanted to pick Tori but I knew the better

choice was Malfoy.

I posted the list on the board along with the date for the first practice, which was this Saturday. Feeling satisfied I went to dinner which was just starting. I sat down with Jewel cause I felt like I hadn't been spending enough time with her. I sat down next to her in a empty spot where she was talking with some girls in our year.

"Hey, Jewel. Hi Lottie, Hi Alex." Lottie and Alex were Jewel's Ravenclaw friends. They were both nice but the three of us weren't really close.

"Hey Hope…" muttered Jewel. She looked away from my gaze along the others.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, Nothing." She muttered. Alex looked at me with pity.

"Ok… so are you guys ready to be defeated by the new Slytherin quidditch team?" I spoke, changing the subject for my sake. Lottie was a Chaser for the Ravenclaw team, and co captain so this comment intrigued her.

"Are you kidding me! We got some amazing rookies this year."

"Who's on the team?"

"Well we still have Chang for seeker, some new beaters, a new chaser, and then there's me, so there's no way we can lose!" she squealed. She and I talked about quidditch while Jewel picked at her food and Alex listened.

After dinner I tried to find out what was wrong with Jewel, I kept asking her if she was ok and she kept replying with yes. It wasjust like what was going on with Tori. Something was going on, or they knew about something. I had to find out, my curiosity was driving me insane. I muttered instruments under my breath. I love wandless spells.

"Jewel? Are you sure you're alright. First Tori, now you, what's going on?" I demanded.

_God should I tell her?_

Yes, please tell me!

_It would break her heart..._

Just tell me!

_No, It's something Jeremiah has to do not me._

I swore in my mind. Why does everything have to be so complicated. I muttered the counter spell, arriving at the Slytherin common room. We said our goodbyes and she made her way to Ravenclaw Tower.

I walked in and tried to finish my homework in my room. I kept getting distracted so I gave up and went to bed early.

* * *

Hope's POV

Today was Friday, and it was almost time for the party. I'd managed to go through the week with my head held up high, even with all the stress I'd been feeling lately. Malfoy sat with me during Charms each class, and I just ignored him unless I absolutely had to talk to him. Tori and Jewel were still acting weird, and even with reading their minds, I had no clue what was going on.

I was getting ready with Jewel in her dorm room along with Tori, Lottie, Alex and Alex's fourth year sister, Angel. We were all in casual clothes trying to get ready. Tori had picked out a somewhat high denim miniskirt and ripped leggings and a baggy gray sweatshirt with a black skull and crossbones on it. Jewel was wearing a sundress that was blue with white polka dots and had gray tights on underneath. I was wearing a simple outfit with jeans and a shirt but Jewel had insisted she'd find the perfect thing for me to wear.

She pulled out a teal dress from her trunk and held it out to me. It was knee length and was made out of a really soft material. The top was sorta see through and had a silver heart made of out of plastic diamonds.

"Try it! It's a bit small for me so it might fit you," Jewel stated. I slipped into the bathroom and quickly changed. I stepped out and the others gasped.

"It's perfect!" gushed the other girls. I blushed and did a little twirl.

"Your boyfriend is gonna love it!" squealed Angel. The other girls suddenly got really quiet and they all stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." They all said at once. I groaned internally and decided not to ruin the night for any of us. I slipped on my shoes, which were black flats, and the six of us made our way to the common room.

Someone had made the room somewhat dark with flashing laser lights and colors flying all over the room. Part of the floor was made into a dance floor with a DJ booth in the corner, with a 7th year boy as the DJ. There was a buffet stand with party food and punch. I could tell by the way people were talking and walking that it was already spiked. Ravenclaws really did know how to party.

I was one of the few Slytherin's there, just me and some other prefects. I danced and talked

with my friends and I had some food but didn't dare touch the punch. Somebody had put a smoke spell in the room, making the dancefloor emit smoke around the dancers feet. It had a cool feel and tickled my bare legs.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around, almost spilling my non spiked butterbeer.

"Hey." It was Malfoy.

"Hey." I said calmly.

"Didn't think I'd see you here."

"Ditto." I said.

"Didn't know Ravenclaws could throw a party like this." He moved a bit and I noticed the cup in his hand.

"The punch is spiked, by the way."

"I know, I'm only having a little. How about yourself?" He said, pointing at the cup my hand.

"Oh, It's just butterbeer. We need one Slytherin here that's sober." I said. He laughed, the other Slytherins at the party were all over the punch bowl. I wouldn't be surprised if they were drunk already.

"So, I saw that you picked Slander for the last position." He spoke. I took a sip of my butter

beer and nodded.

"I realized she was the better choice. She'd work better with the twins, having played quidditch with her brothers all her life." He nodded and took a big gulp of his drink.

"You look really pretty tonight by the way." He slurred a bit. I blushed and looked at my shoes. Suddenly I felt his arm around my waist and his face was right in front of mine. I flushed red and tried to get away, but he held on to me tighter. He was so close, I could smell his expensive cologne. He moved forward, whispering in my ear.

"Wanna head over to my place?"His warm breath tickled my ear. That drink must've been stronger than usual. I panicked and pushed him away. Insead he grabbed my arse, and out of my will, I slapped him in the face as hard as I could.

"Save the energy for the bed, babe." He slurred and reached forward again. I slapped the cup out of his hand, which spilled on the ground. I heard someone laughing, and someone said something about love potion in his drink. That mixed with firewhiskey, was code for trouble. I sped off in the opposite direction and ran into Jewel's dorm room. I didn't know if anyone was in it or anything, so I slammed the door and turned around.

What I didn't expect to see, was my boyfriend. Half naked and making out with another girl.

End of Chapter 10

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** If I was J.K. Rowling I would have my own fanficion website. I am borrowing her characters. All the things that are not from the book are mine

**Awesome Beta of Awesomeness: _YukiKyo_**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

* * *

Chapter 11

Hope's POV

I gasped in shock as I realized what the two of them were about to do. Jeremiah looked up at me and pushed the girl off of him, as if she was crawling all over him. He looked at me with worry in his face as I just stared.

"No.. I-er Hope- Shit, It-It's not what it seems! We- I… she's drunk!" He shouted, buttoning up his shirt.

The girl who was now standing and was brushing herself off, not looking tipsy at all.

"What's going on Jerry?" She said. My eyes watered, I knew what was going on. I bolted out of the room, running into Malfoy on the way.

"Hope… Is that you…." He slurred. I ran past him towards the common room. I heard a noise and saw that he had fallen. Serves him right perverted bastard. I continued out of the room, ignoring my friends and ran to my dorm room. Pansy and Millie were in there, not having been invited to the party. They both looked up at me when I slammed the door.

"Hope? Something wrong?" Asked Pansy.

"I'm ok, never better." I lied. I tried to put on a cheerful face but they saw right through it.

"Are you sure? You look like you've been crying and your dress is ripped." Asked Millie. Sure enough, there was a big rip in the side. I lost it. I fell down on my bed in tears and the two calmed me down enough for me to explain.

"Oh, It's ok Hope. We all go through our fair share of stupid guys." Millie stated and Pansy nodded.

"Bu-but I liked him since first year, a-and he's T-Tori's brother, so, so-" I sobbed. They comforted me and tried to get my mind off of it. Before I knew it, I was sleeping calmly in my bed, for the first time in a while.

Hope's POV

The next morning I avoided all human beings and slept in. It was Saturday, so it didn't really matter if I slept in. When I woke up I noticed the room was empty. Breakfast was half over so I washed up and tried to make myself feel better. My eyes were red and puffy from crying and my mascara had dried up on my face. I fixed my hair and pondered if I should go to breakfast or not. I decided not to and attempted to do my homework.

I'd just finished my Charms homework when Tori walked into the room. She sat down on her bed, which was the one next to mine.

"Hey."

"Hey." I croaked.

"So I heard about last night…"

"From where?"

"Well…. news travels fast around here." I groaned into my pillow. Great, now everyone's spreading rumors about me. She was quiet so I looked her in the eye. I could feel the pity and guilt emanating from her so I asked the million dollar question.

"Did you know?" I said, so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"Yes." She said,"I saw him kissing her at our place near the end of summer. She's our neighbor, Audrey Lenner. Neither of them saw me through." My fists clenched. Audrey was Jewel's third roommate, and a fifth year like us.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I snarled.

"I, I just couldn't. I knew how much you liked him and he really liked you, he did. I didn't want to be responsible for my brothers stupid mistake."

"Did anyone else know?" I whispered.

"Jewel and her friends caught them in the dorm hallway making out. The stupidest thing? Audrey didn't know he was still dating you, so he was technically cheating on both of you." She clenched her jaw and sat next to me. I could see that her eyes were watery, she never liked being put in these sort of situations.

"I'm really sorry." She said. I laid my head on her shoulder. I didn't want to be mad at my friends, It wasn't their faults, I would've done the same thing and kept quiet. I never liked seeing my friends upset because of me.

"I forgive you, I would been madder if you had told me. I'll just have to get over it. She's just a dumb blonde." I muttered.

Tori pretended to look scandalized,"We blondes aren't stupid, most of us anyways." I giggled and she smiled.

"So you wanna get ready for practice?" She stood up and started rummaging through her trunk.

"Practice?" I sniffed.

"Quidditch," she said.

"Oh yea." I muttered. I groaned, wanting to sleep some more and wallow in my self pity. But I couldn't so we got ready and then made our way to the field. We changed along with Emma, the only other female player. We got out on the field, where most of the guys were warming up.

We waited for another few minutes for all the guys to come out of the changing room. Tori whistled loudly and the guys flew over.

"Ok, so welcome to the first practice of the season! For most of you guys this is your first Slytherin Quidditch practice." It took me a minute to realize we were missing someone.

"So I'm Hope Potter, as you should know, Captain and Keeper for the team. And the other returning player-" I got interrupted by Malfoy himself riding his broom from the boy's changing room to our group. His hair was all messed up and his uniform was crooked. Not that I was staring at him, I just took notice.

"Sorry I'm late." He muttered. He ran a hand through his light blonde hair, making it even messyer. It almost looked like Harry's hair, except blonde, which made me look away.

"As I was saying, the other returning player is Draco Malfoy," I pointed in his direction and he waved, "Our seeker and co-captain." The last two words stumbled out before I could correct myself. He looked at me with a confused expression. I just shrugged and looked away.

"Any who, let's start out with some action. Fly two laps around the field, ready-set-go." I said, speeding off as soon as I said go. The rest of the group then followed behind, but with my head start I had a good couple feet on them.

I looked behind me to see if anybody was close. The others were far behind , the nearest person was Malfoy. I gritted my teeth and sped up a bit as I saw him gain on me. I wasn't on my Firebolt cause I only liked to use it in games. I was on my old broom, a Nimbus 2001. Harry and I had both received firebolts from Sirius in third year after his had gotten destroyed into a pile of woodchips. Mine was in pretty good shape, so I tried to use it often.

Malfoy had a better model, I could tell. He grew closer, almost catching up to me. He smirked and I sped up even more. My broom started to shake a bit, it wasn't supposed to be going this fast. I cursed under my breath as he passed me, I wasn't gonna let him win. I went even faster, my broom shaking, almost throwing me off. I gritted my teeth even more and got my broom under control. I grinned wildly after finishing the second lap before he did.

We both landed and I took off my keeper helmet which was keeping my hair under control.

"I'll beat you next time, Potter." Malfoy laughed.

"In your dreams." I giggled, buzzy from adrenaline. I playfully punched him in the shoulder, which made him laugh harder. I regained my cool and caught my breath. I awkwardly walked towards the other teammates, Malfoy shuffling behind me.

Hope's POV

After practice the others went to go change while Malfoy and I tried to get the field ready for whoever was having practice after us.

"So… co captain? When were you gonna tell me that?" I was looking for the snitch while he flew around me in circles.

"You're the seeker, why don't you find the snitch?" I asked, ignoring his question. He nodded and sped off in one direction. A few minutes later he came back, the snitch in his hand.

"Not bad. We might actually win again," I joked.

"All in a days work." He grinned, and I smiled shyly.

"Well, I gotta go meet my friends." I made a lame excuse to get away from him. I turned and started flying over to the changing room.

"Wait!" Malfoy shouted and flew to where I had just landed. He got off his broom, and stood directly in front of me, making us only a foot apart. When did he get so tall? I was probably shorter than him by at least half a foot. I took a step back, but he moved up to close the space between us. I felt a sense of deja vu and shivered.

"Listen...I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to say anything. Not that it's not true, I...uh...I should've had less to drink. I really made a fool out of myself. And I'm sorry." He stammered. I felt my face flush when he got even closer, and grabbed my right hand and held it in his between us. I stared at his face, I could sorta see the red outline from when I slapped him. Gosh I hope it didn't hurt that bad. I felt really bad, it wasn't his fault.

"It's...ok…It's not even a big deal, I'm not mad or anything" I mumbled, not really in control of myself at the moment.

"It's a big deal for me really but thanks," He let go of my hand and sped off to the other side of the pitch, towards the guy changing rooms. I stood there until I saw him go inside and flew into the girl's room, my face red and my hand still tingling with the feeling of his.

* * *

Hope's POV

I went to lunch by myself, sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Jewel. As soon as I sat down, Jewel, Lottie, and Alex apologized at least a hundred times and Lottie even stated that she'd hex Audrey's face off for me.

"Guys, can we just not talk about it." I grumbled into my food. They all nodded and I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Speak of the devil," Muttered Alex.

"What do you want." Growled Jewel. Literally growled. I picked at my food, knowing who was behind me.

"To apologize. Hope, it wasn't what you think." I kept quiet and ate.

"She jumped on me! I swear, I wasn't doing anything!" He spoke.

"We saw you two in our room!" Snarled Alex. I whipped around and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I saw you two. Her shirt was off, so was yours. Did she do that too?" He took a step back and I stood up. I walked out of the great hall. As I passed the Slytherin table, Tori got up and walked with me. A couple people turned their heads in my direction. I almost gave them the finger, but I didn't.

Tori scowled I knew Jeremiah had followed us,"Go. Away. Now." She snarled at him.

"This doesn't concern you Ria. It's something I need to discuss with Hope." He blew his hair out of his face, something I used to find cute. Now it just messed his hair up.

"Well Hope happens to be my best friend. I can't believe you."She sighed.

"Victoria..."He grumbled.

"Don't call me that. I saw you guys. At home. It didn't seem like an accident." She spoke.

"When?" He said startled. She ignored him and he sighed,"Hope..."

"Even if it was a accident, it didn't seem like you were stopping her. It looked like you were enjoying it. Just tell me the truth." I snapped.

"Ok, ok, we were fooling around last night. But nothing more."

"I don't believe that." grumbled Tori.

"You want the real truth? I was planning on breaking up with you soon. You're really nice and pretty, but this isn't going anywhere. I changed my mind after hearing that your brother was gone." He shouted.

"Why even lie to me then?" I said, trying keep my emotions under control.

"Because I didn't want a big drama between us!" He exclaimed.

"You don't want any drama? We're through. You can go explore Audrey's mouth some more." I snapped. He turned around and stomped off.

"Are you ok?" Asked Tori.

"Yea. You?" I could feel my lip quivering, but I didn't cry.

"Never better. I'm so glad you guys aren't dating anymore." She said with a sigh of relief.

"The funny thing? So am I."

End of Chapter 11


End file.
